1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for establishing a power profile of power consuming components of computer system configurations for generating electrical ratings.
2. Description Of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago. Computer systems today are extremely configurable such that, when purchasing a computer system, a user may select among many components, those components to include in the user's computer system. A user may specify, for example, the size, disk speed, and quantity of hard drives, the clock speed, number of cores, and quantity of computer processors, the clock speed, memory size, and quantity of Random Access Memory (‘RAM’) modules, and so on. Each different configuration of the computer system may consume a different amount of power during operation. In large data centers that include many hundreds or thousands of computer systems, servers, and other electrical equipment, power delivery through circuit breakers and similar power delivery equipment is provisioned to the computer systems in dependence upon electrical ratings of the computer system that typically only specify a permissible AC input voltage range and a maximum current draw for a computer system, such as electrical ratings provided by UL (‘Underwriters Laboratories’). Electrical ratings are typically listed on a label affixed to the computer system and are derived from a highly conservative estimate of the highest power consuming configuration of the computer system, sometimes even rounded up to the nearest Ampere or Watt. When computer systems are configured with fewer components or more power efficient components, the electrical rating listed on the label of the computer system may be inaccurate, typically an overestimate of maximum possible current draw of the computer. Inaccurate electrical ratings of computer systems may cause inefficient provisioning of power delivery—too few server enclosures per circuit breaker and the like.